ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lau Chan
How Lau Chan joined the Tourney A quiet man, he nevertheless has an air of resourcefulness and skill seen only in those skilled in the art of Koen-ken. His cold appearance belies a gentle nature. He achieved one of his life's ambitions when he was awarded the Grand Prix at the world's most renowned competition for Chinese chefs. As a perfectionist by nature, he enters the World Fighting Tournament to achieve absolute mastery over the Tiger Swallow Fist style. He was the strongest fighter and winner of the First World Tournament. This made him happy as his martial arts school was looking for a successor and the requirement was for him to win the Tournament. After the First Tournament, he retreated to the mountains to train and develop new techniques to improve his ultimate art. He is taking part in the Second World Fighting Tournament using advanced Koen-ken techniques. Shortly after losing the 2nd tournament to Akira by only the tiniest of margins, Lau received word that his restaurant was in a dire financial situation. For a while, Lau returned to its kitchen in an attempt to revive his once famous restaurant. When he received an invitation to the 3rd tournament, Lau left the kitchen in the hands of his best apprentice, and began the preparations for his journey. They say a thin smile appeared on his lips... In the last tournament, Lau lost to Kage. Dejected, he went back to push his skills to another level. However, he finds out that he has a rare illness that cannot be cured. He then decides there must be a successor to his Tiger Swallow Fist style. However, he has been unable to find a proper successor worthy of this forbidden lineage. When he hears of the 4th world tournament, he decides to join the tournament, hoping to find a suitable student. A master of the Koen-ken style, Lau found a worthy opponent in the Fourth World Fighting Tournament in Lei-Fei. The young fighter thirsted for all of Lau's knowledge and was obedient to his new master. However, while they were training, Lei-Fei suddenly turned on him and Lau barely survived in his weakened state. About the same time, Lau's only daughter, Pai Chan, also disappeared. Though he had abandoned her long ago, he realized that their bond was still intact, but with death rapidly approaching, he felt he had no choice but to disappear from her life again. He withdrew to what he thought was a secret hideaway when mysteriously he received an invitation to the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. After the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Lau Chan soon found an ideal candidate to succeed him in his fighting style, Nanase. She also informed that a facility in Nintendo Land may hold a cure for his illness, if he survives the second Smash Bros. Tourney. How to unlock *Win 90 Survival Mode matches with Nanase. *Play 1321 matches For both methods, you must fight Lau Chan at the River (Virtua Fighter 5). Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Lau Chan by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 550 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Lau Chan, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Pai Chan's father, and Tiger Swallow Fist master, Lau!" He will be seen left of Brad Wong, right of Chung, above Duo Lon and below Fo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his palms set together. After the announcer calls his name Bows, then does two spin kicks as the camera zooms then says "I'll cook you up something special! " Special Moves Kosoushou (Neutral) Lau gives a hard pushing punch with his right fist. Koryu Tenshinkyaku (Side) Lau does a quick spinning kick with his right foot, sending his opponent flying. Ko'en Niki (Up) Lau jumps into the sky with two kicks. Renkanshou (Down) Lau does a punch to the abdomen, then two punches to the face in the manner of a tiger. Ko'en Danjin Ken (Hyper Smash) Lau poses like a tiger saying "Here I go!" then runs to his opponent. If he hits, he does does six tiger-like slaps, then finishes with two hard spinning kicks. Willow Leaf Saber (Final Smash) Lau takes out the Willow Leaf Saber and does two slashes. If he hits, he moves around the opponent, slashing him/her in a hurricane manner. After nineteen slashes, before the opponent falls, Lau finishesn with a Koryu Tenshinkyaku. Bonus Costumes LauVF4.jpg|Lau in Virtua Fighter 4 Lau-o3.gif|Tai Chi Lau Lau-o4.gif|Armored Lau Lau in virtua Fighter 4 Lau Chan's first Bonus Costume is based on his costume from Virtua Fighter 4. To unlock, one must complete 200-Man Brawl with Lau Chan. After that, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've gained access to Lau's Virtua Fighter 4 appearance!" Then, highlight Lau Chan and press Minus. Tai Chi Lau Lau Chan's second Bonus Costume is based on his C Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must kill 305 enemies of any kind in Smash Run with Lau Chan. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've opened up Lau's black Tai Chi costume! Get ready to face the tiger claws as he wears this!" Then, highlight Lau Chan and press Minus twice. Armored Lau Lau Chan's third Bonus Costume is based on his D Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must defeat Shadow Link in Classic Mode with Lau Chan, then finish the mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Lau's battle armor is now here! Despite his age, beware!" Then, highlight Lau Chan and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Lau Chan closes his hands together, then turns and closes them again, then stands on one leg with his hands apart sets his foot down and holds his palms apart saying "You are nowhere near ready to face the master." #Lau Chan moves forward bringing his right forearm up, then spreads his fingers out, circles his hands quickly, holds his right fist out, thrusts his left hand, circles his hands punches his hands out. Then he says "You're nothing but an amateur!" #Lau Chan swings his hands to his right side, then swings his right hand to his front, then stands and holds his left hand out saying "No one can withstand the power of Koen-ken!" On-Screen Appearance Lau leaps down then does three practice tiger strikes, then says "Bear witness to the essence of Koen-ken!", then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Lau Chan's rival is a Mizukami woman Street Fighter, Nanase. *Lau Chan shares his English vocie actor with Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Vigoro, Toadsworth, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Paarthurnax. *Lau Chan shares his Japanese voice actor with Oni-hige, Manjimaru, Buggy the Clown, Lizardman, Rocket Raccoon, Dampierre, Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt, Winkster, Kazuma Kuwabara and Clown-a-Round. *Lau Chan shares his Arabic voice actor with Jecht, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Merlon, Toc-Man, Drunken Chu, Oro and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Lau Chan shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Buggy the Clown, Typhlosion, Forretress, Toshiie Maeda, Giant-Man, Batroc, Crocodile, Spandam, Rousso, Gabriel, Bartholomew Kuma, Harry Callahan, Ken Masters, Bellamy, Count Bleck and Jedah Dohma. *all of his Virtua Fighter appearances have Lau Chan as a starter, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, Lau needs to be unlocked. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume